


And it Would Be So Fine

by buoyantsaturn



Series: I'm in Hell [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Will didn’t reply immediately, only gazing softly at his boyfriend.“What?” Nico asked.“I love you,” Will told him.Nico rolled his eyes. “I love you too, you giant dork.”





	And it Would Be So Fine

**Author's Note:**

> happy Auctober 1st!!! as i'm sure anyone could guess from me, my single parent au fic is another installment of I'm in Hell,,, and i realized like a month after writing the bit where they talk about living together that i never actually wrote the bit where they do the moving in thing,,, so here it is!! i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> title is from le velo pour deux by the brobecks ((the whole line is "and it would be so fine to spend my whole life with you, together" but thats too long for a title))

It was rare that Will wouldn’t see Nico’s car in the driveway when he got home from work, though sometimes it was to be expected when Will wasn’t working his usual hours. However, after five in the evening Will assumed he would be entering a noisy house but instead found it empty, save for a full suitcase he found in his bedroom.

He could only guess at who the suitcase belonged to, and his suspicions were only confirmed when he entered the bathroom to find the walls bare and counters ridded of the few beach-themed decorations that had been there. 

Will left the bathroom in search for his phone, ready to call Nico and see where he and Bianca had gone off to, and the front door opened. Will came around the corner to see his two favorite people walking into the house with their arms full of grocery bags. He pressed a kiss to the top of Bianca’s head before taking the bags from her hands and setting them on the counter, then swooping in quick to kiss Nico square on the lips. 

“Hi, Darlin’,” Will said when he pulled away, and Nico replied, “Hey, babe.”

“Are there any more groceries you want me to get out of your car?” Will offered, but Nico shook his head. 

“Thanks, but we got ‘em all,” Nico said. “I’d let you help me put everything away, though.”

“Of course.” 

Will took the bag of fresh vegetables and walked over to the fridge, about to start putting them away when Nico said, “Wait! Not those, leave those out for dinner.”

He set the bag back on the counter and turned to help Bianca instead. Once the last of the boxes were put away in the pantry, Will reminded Bianca that she had homework to finish up and so she went to her room to do so. 

Will hopped up on the island, kicking his heels softly against the cabinet doors and watching Nico’s back as he expertly sliced the vegetables he’d had Will leave out. 

“So…” Will started when Nico’s cutting ceased. “The bathroom looks a little different.”

He could see Nico’s smile when he turned slightly to grab a pan to set the vegetables in. “Well, we had a deal, didn’t we?”

“Would that explain the suitcase I found in my room, too?” Will asked innocently, and he watched Nico’s smile twist into a pout as he spun around to face Will fully. 

_ “Your _ room? Did you ask me to move in just so I could go back to sleeping in the guest room?” Nico said while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Sorry, of course not.” Will reached forward, grabbing a hold of one of Nico’s arms, and pulled him closer.  _ “Our _ room.”

Nico beamed at him before darting up to kiss him, resting his hands on Will’s thighs. “I only have clothes so far, and I didn’t unpack anything yet because I didn’t wanna mess with your stuff without you, but maybe we can do that later tonight?”

Will didn’t reply immediately, only gazing softly at his boyfriend.

“What?” Nico asked.

“I love you,” Will told him.

Nico rolled his eyes. “I love you too, you giant dork.”

 

After Bianca went to bed, the two adults made their way into their newly shared bedroom, Will throwing open the closet doors and Nico going straight for his suitcase at the foot of the bed. 

“Well, the good news is that I have plenty of space in the closet for you to hang some stuff,” Will told him. “The bad news is that I’m all out of hangers.”

“I’ll buy some tomorrow,” Nico replied. “What about dresser space? Could you try to clear out a drawer for me?”

“I can try, but I don’t think I’ll be able to make much room,” Will said. “And you’re going to need more than one drawer anyway.”

Nico sighed, feeling dispirited as he stared down at the still-full suitcase. “There’s an empty dresser in the guest room right? We could move it in here.”

Will dropped onto the floor next to him and pressed their shoulders together. “There’s a few things in there that I’ll have to find a new place for, but yeah, we could do that. Might be too big and loud of a job for tonight, since I don’t want to wake Bianca, but maybe tomorrow after I get home from work? I hate to make you live out of a suitcase for a little while, but--”

“I’ll live,” Nico replied, tipping his head to rest on Will’s shoulder. “I probably should have run it by you before I started bringing stuff over, anyway.”

Will kissed the top of his head. “Don’t worry about it, Darlin’. I’m just happy that you’re finally here to stay.”

Nico smiled. “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

The next night, they emptied out the dresser in the guest room and moved it across the hall into their bedroom. Nico emptied out his suitcase, putting away most of his clothes in the newly acquired dresser while Will hung the rest of the clothes with the hangers Nico had bought that morning. When they had finished, they collapsed on the bed together and planned how they would get the rest of the Nico’s things out of Hazel’s apartment, eventually deciding on the next Friday, when Will would be off work early enough to pick Bianca up from school.

That day, after Nico dropped Bianca off at school, he drove to Hazel’s apartment, letting himself inside with the key that he had no intention of giving back. Hazel had already left for work by the time he got there, so he had the place to himself while he gathered up his things, throwing the last of his clothes into the suitcase he’d brought with him and tossing small miscellaneous items into old grocery bags. 

He’d tied his hair up at some point to get it out of the way, but even then his hair kept falling into his eyes. When Hazel had finally returned home and noticed him packing, she found herself annoyed by him constantly blowing the hair out of his eyes after just a few minutes, and so she’d forced one of her headbands into his hair. 

It wasn’t long after that that Will and Bianca came to the door, knocking even though both Nico and Hazel had told them in the past to just walk right in if it was unlocked - which it was. Nico had started describing all the packing he’d already done and was trying to tell Will what could be taken down to his car, but when he looked up he saw Will smiling dopily at him.

“Will?” Nico said. “Are you listening to me?”

“Sure, yeah,” Will replied. “But I’m a little distracted by how cute you look right now.”

Nico felt his face heating up, and the burning only increased when he heard Hazel laughing from across the room. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“C’mon, you know I love that stubby little ponytail you have,” Will said. “And the headband makes it even better. You’re very cute, Darlin’.”

Nico shoved at him, slightly less gently than he normally would. “Shut up. Just… Hurry up and load this stuff into your car so that we can go home already.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! im excited to see everything that people make for auctober, and i'm doing my best to write for as many of the prompts as i can, so i'll see yall for the rest of the month!!


End file.
